1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brushless DC micromotor.
2. Prior Art
Hitherto micromotor of this kind has used to have its stator coil formed by winding an insulated copper wire such as enameled wire, hence the stator coil used to be large in size and thick, this badly interfering with micromotor's miniaturization.
When a micromotor is made by the use of a stator coil formed by winding such an insulated copper wire, generally the ratio of the volume of the coil conductor per unit space is reduced, this resulting in lowering of the motor's efficiency, and it is then extremely difficult to manufacture a midget micromotor improved in efficiency.
Moreover, a micromotor using the stator coil as mentioned above is made by first forming the coil by winding the enameled wire and then inserting it into a yoke and bonding therein, this resulting in a poor workability and giving rise to a serious problem of the enameled wire being injured as the coil is inserted into the yoke to cause insulation failure.